


Dear Diary

by tfloosh



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfloosh/pseuds/tfloosh
Summary: Zelda paused in her writing, still marveling at how Link had answered.“Yes,” he had said. “I would have chosen a different path.”





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr's Zelink Month 2018.

_A storm cut short our return from the Spring of Courage. Deya Village was the closest town, but I didn’t want to make a fuss by going into the village. Link took the time to train with the sword that seals the darkness. I couldn’t help but admire his dedication. His father is a knight in the royal guard, so it only made sense for him to join the royal knights as well._

_It made me think of my father and my relationship with him. I have always been told what I must do and who I must be. It made me wonder aloud if Link would ever wish to choose a different path. I didn’t think Link was paying attention to me, so I was surprised when he answered._

Zelda paused in her writing, still marveling at how Link had answered.

“Yes,” he had said. “I would have chosen a different path.”

He had come to sit on the ground in front of her and carefully placed his sword in its scabbard.

“Before this sword chose me,” he started quietly. “I had doubts about continuing my training as a knight. I felt pressured by my father and feared I would never live up to his expectations or emerge from his shadow. But now I don’t have a choice. Neither of us do.”

He had looked up at her then, his blue eyes burning into hers.

_“Our path has been laid before us, and we must walk forward or perish. But the real trick is finding love and support to help us along the way.”_

_I stewed over his words for hours after. Was he simply referencing our inevitable battle against Ganon? If legend was to be believed, then we would fight the monster together. Or could he be implying that he would love and support me? I admit my feelings for Link have been growing beyond that of a Princess and her appointed knight. Am I reading too far into his actions?_

_Surely I couldn’t be. There was something more in the air between us at Deya Village; I could feel it. I suspected he could read past my veiled attempts of opening up, and he always reciprocated without extra prompting now that we were on better terms. Could there be something more there?_

_Link is like a kindred spirit to me. We share similar burdens and fears, and I would pride myself in saying I’ve grown rather good at reading Link despite the mask of indifference he usually wears. He has become far more open with me in the past few weeks, definitely far more open than he’s been with Mipha, and they were childhood friends._

_But of course just because I have strong feelings for him, does not mean he definitely has strong feelings for me. Link could just be strengthening our working relationship so things go smoother. And now I’m second guessing myself._

Zelda stared at the diary page before her. She usually never wrote this much in her diary or this openly if she was being honest. She read back through what was on the now two-page entry. Goddesses above, she rambled about Link for so much of it. Her feelings for Link were something that she knew was there but thought she could push aside and continue as if they didn’t affect her. Apparently she couldn’t; those feelings crept up no matter how far down she thought she had buried them.

“This is ridiculous,” she muttered as she ripped the two pages out of the diary. She couldn’t allow these feelings to distract her from awakening her sealing power. She tossed the pages in the burning fire and began getting ready for bed.


End file.
